Victory in Defeat
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: One of Shawn's futures comes true. Watch as Alana makes it a little easier for Tom


_Victory in Defeat_

Her dark eyes took in the appalling sight. Fires burned everywhere and people cried out in pain. She wanted to go to them, to ease the pain of dying by taking them away to another world but she knew she couldn't reach them all. She was halted by a squad of police running by her, guns in hand. Would they know she was one of them; a 4400? Would they remember her and take her down? How could this have happened? They were sent back to save the world, not destroy it.

"Help me, please," a woman cried out to her left. She was covered in dirt, dried blood and shards of glass.

Without a word, Alana bent down next to the dying woman and placed her hands on the back of the woman's neck. Alana focused, pulling the woman into a happier time, a pleasant memory as she died. It broke Alana's heart but she supposed it would be easier for the woman. She pulled away after a few minutes, and looked down at the woman. Her chest had stopped moving but her lips rested in a small smile. Alana stayed by the woman's side for what felt like hours until her mind was pulled back to the present. She felt a body collapse on her. She looked up to see Shawn, looking as bad as everyone else.

"Alana," he breathed, his voice hoarse.

"Shawn. Are you ok?" she asked, knowing he wasn't but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"There's so many, I can't save them all," he sobbed against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him crying along with him.

"I know. This shouldn't have happened," she breathed.

"It's my fault," Shawn mumbled against her shirt.

"No Shawn. No it's not," she tried to reassure him.

"I should have married Isabelle. This wouldn't have happened."

Alana said nothing. She hadn't known anything about Shawn and Isabelle. She had been on the run since their wedding plans had been set in motion. Suddenly Shawn rose to his feet, taking her with him. Wordlessly, he led her to where Tom lay, gasping for breath.

"Shawn. I told you to save other people," Tom gasped.

"No Uncle Tommy. I found someone. Look," Shawn answered through a cough.

"Alana?" Tom rasped.

"Oh Thomas," Alana cried, throwing herself at her husband, not caring she was smearing dirt and blood all over her clothes.

"Why'd you come back?" he questioned with a labored breath.

"Shh. Don't talk Thomas," Alana hushed him, placing her hands on his head.

"I can take care of him," she told Shawn, who immediately stumbled away. Once they were as alone as they could get amidst the sobbing and screaming of the dead and dying, Alana focused, pulling them away and into a happier place.

They were seated on the beach, no one else in sight. The sun was pleasant and the waves were just the right height to tickle their toes. Tom leaned back on his arms, Alana resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's going on Alana? Why are you back…how?" Tom asked, looking down at his wife.

"I couldn't stay away Thomas. I missed you and when I heard that Seattle was in near ruins I had to come back. Gary came too but the government recognized him and took him," Alana answered, running a finger along his cheek.

"I'm glad they didn't take you. I've missed you so much," Tom murmured, kissing her hand.

"I've missed you so much too, Thomas," she whispered back, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"But we will have to go back," he remarked, causing Alana to frown.

"We don't have to go back Thomas. We can stay here forever," she answered.

"Sweetheart…I'm dying," Tom said.

"I know. I brought us here so you wouldn't have to feel it. I'm not letting go Thomas. Once you die, we'll be here forever or wherever we want to go," she assured him.

"You'd give up your life to make dying easier on me?"

"Of course Thomas. I couldn't imagine a life without you. Being on the run was more than I could bear most of the time," she admitted. Tom wrapped her in his arms, kissing her soft black hair. Suddenly Tom inhaled sharply.

"Are you ok?" Alan questioned.

"Yeah. But I think I just died," Tom murmured, trying not to laugh. It really shouldn't be funny.

"So where do you want to go Thomas?" Alana posed to her husband of nearly 9 years.

"Wherever you want. We've got an eternity ahead of us," Tom breathed in her ear.


End file.
